


Star Wars- The Callista Saga (Episode 1)

by Batistasprincess



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Gets explicit later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batistasprincess/pseuds/Batistasprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Take place during the new trilagy) Callista, the grandchild of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Selena Buir is living on Takodana helping Maz with the Castle. She longs to return home to Lunoxian. Though there's one major problem. The First Order has control of the planet and where does Kylo Ren factor into the Lunoxian's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Running…**

**She was running into the darkness and her heart was beating so hard she could hear it. Stormtroopers were after her and she wasn't sure why. All she wanted was to scream at them to go away, she wasn't about to cry either. She knew not to show them any weakness and she felt the lightsaber tap against her leg.**

**She hated the First Order with all her being but yet she couldn't fight them. It would be her against an unknown number of Stormtroopers and Sith if any were with them. She was a long way from home and being all alone wasn't good in this time.**

**"How the hell did they find me?" She had thought to herself.**

**The woman ran over the bridge and into the forest of the planet she stayed at. The footsteps were getting closer to her and the woman had to make a choice. Quickly she force jumped into the trees and watched the ground below. Her breathing was heavy but not enough that they could hear it. White flashed into her vision as the Troopers ran past her hiding place. She couldn't help but to chuckle and smile at the fact they were dimwits.**

**"Split up and search the area. He wants the girl alive do you hear me? Alive!" A female's voice yelled.**

**The lightsabred one blinked in surprised. After they all were out of eye and ear shot she jumped down and looked around. She let out a breath and went to walk back to her ship to hightail it out of there but from the shadows he stood there. She nearly missed him because he blended perfectly into the night. Her hand moved down to her waste, ready for battle if it called.**

**The person across from her dressed in all black and she saw him wearing a mask. His right hand was also at his.**

**"So it is you."**

**It was a man…**

**"Who are you?" She asked.**

**"Kylo, Kylo Ren." He answered.**

**With a flick of his left hand the woman felt herself being lifted off the ground. In shock she let out a scream.**

 

Callista woke up with a start; it was always like this after that dream, that nightmare. The lone grey Jedi knew it was around six am, the sun was out and it hurt her eyes slightly. Callista grabbed the lace ribbon from the side of her bed stand and slipped it on. It dimmed the light and her eyes felt better. Callista took after her Mother's eye condition even though she was half Lunoxian. How she longed to go home to Lunox after three years.

Three years ago was when the First Order took control of Lunox after Kylo Ren had joined them. She had heard of the man but didn't know who he truly was. Callista wasn't scared of him though; no she saw him as a man that coward behind a mask.

Callista got out of bed and landed on the floor. Currently she was on a planet by the name of Takodana and was staying at Maz Kanata's castle for the time being. Callista would end up doing odd jobs for Maz like supplies runs, tending to the people there and things like that. Callista wasn't a smuggler like some would think but she could fight like one. Callista never let anyone boss her around and her fighting showed it.

Callista picked up the covers to her bed and saw her lightsaber under it. She put her hand out and the sabre flew into her palm. Callista took a look at it and set it on her belt hook. She had a feeling that it was going to be one of those days that seemed to repeat. But before Callista could even leave her room she heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and standing at the door way was Maz. Callista turned to her and smiled.

"Mornin' Maz, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to talk to you Calli, may I come in?"

"Oh please do."

Maz shut the door behind her and made it into the room. Callista's room was made up of her bed, a small bedside table, another larger table and a few chairs. Callista didn't need much and Maz knew that. Maz took one of the chairs and brought it toward the bed. Callista sat on the bed and watched Maz.

"Callista it's been how many years now? Four maybe even five since you came here after your Mother had died three since the First Order took over Lunox."

"Maz…where are you going with this?"

"I was thinking Calli, maybe you could go to Lunox for a week or two."

This surprised Callista; no way would she have expected Maz to suggest this. Maz looked into the young girl's eyes with a smile on her face. To Callista, Maz also was like a Grandmother. The thought of Callista leaving Maz felt foreign to her. Maz kept her smile on and got off of the chair. Maz walked over and took Callista's left hand in hers. Callista didn't notice at first but a tear slipped down from covered eyes.

"Callista?"

"I…I'm sorry Maz; just the thought is shocking. I mean I want to but I don't want to leave you. I mean I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

Maz laughed.

"Child, I've been runnin this castle for thousands of years. I can take care of myself. Plus you've been working yourself a lot as of late. You do deserve a vacation! Go on, go to Lunox and see your relative…just with your sabre I'd be careful. With the First Order running around out there, who knows what may be in store for you."

Callista nodded.

"Alright fine, I'll go…but Maz."

"Yes child?"

"Call me if anything happens will you?"

Both Callista and Maz laughed as Callista mentally smiled.

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

Kylo Ren felt something strong within the force. It wasn't the call of the light side of the force. But it was the force indeed. Kylo was in his room when he felt a wave of it course through him and the rest of Star Killer base. Kylo took in a breath as he got up from his bed and walked over to the window.

"It is a strong pull in the force."

General Hux rolled his eyes as he watched Kylo look out amongst the stars.

"Is something the matter General?"

"No…"

"That's a lie."

"Stay out of my head Ren."

Kylo chuckled under his breath knowing that he was caught. Kylo turned to Hux and Hux looked annoyed more than normal. Over the past few weeks both Kylo and Snoke have felt that the force was more active. They both knew it wasn't from Rey but from someone else.

"It isn't from the scavenger girl." Kylo said out loud.

"Well we know that. Snoke did say that it wasn't her." Hux replied.

Kylo didn't say anything; he was lost in his thoughts when Hux's com link went off. It broke Kylo out of his trance and he knew it was Snoke calling. Kylo didn't need Hux to say anything and with that he walked over to Hux and passed him bumping into him. Hux jolted over a spot and followed Kylo out the door.

* * *

 

The theater where Snoke's hologram was light dimly so Hux and Ren could see where they were going. The two of them waited bridge for the transmission to go through. Hux and Kylo had tension already from the last meeting with Snoke. Kylo had to put up with Hux complain about Kylo and the force. Kylo wanted to drive his lightsaber though Hux's heart because of it.

With a bleep the hologram activated and Snoke's image appeared. Both Hux and Ren bowed to the leader and Snoke looked at them.

"I sense the force is acting up once again." Snoke spoke.

"I have as well Supreme leader." Kylo replied.

Snoke didn't speak at first; he looked displeased with the reply Kylo had given him. But just as fast his eyes opened with a spark in them. Kylo and Hux took noticed of this and watched carefully.

"Check the planets we control. Knight of Ren, go out and lead it yourself. I believe that the one belongs to one of them. Remember Skywalker must be found."

"Yes Supreme leader."

The hologram turned off before Hux could get a word in. Hux then turned his attention to Kylo. Kylo though felt like the wind was knocked out of him with a thought he just had.

"Is it really you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kylo Ren was in his room again as Phasma prepped her troops for the trip. Kylo was meditating to try to find the source of the force waves. Kylo couldn’t shake up the thought it could have been her. No, not Rey like he had said. Rey was strong in the force on her own merit but for Kylo he had sensed another. He was trying to place where in the blasted galaxy he felt her though. Kylo felt himself getting enraged by not being able to.

 

Kylo opened his eyes and grabbed what seemed to be a marble. He tossed it up into the air and a map of the star systems came to be. Kylo studied the map for a moment to try to find the source.

 

“Where are you?”

 

Kylo felt the force again act up. To him though it was like a gentle wave. His eyes went wide as he swore it was the light trying to pull him in.

 

“Grandfather please show me the power of the dark side. I feel the pull of the light once more…”

 

Kylo then felt another wave but it wasn’t from the light side. No, this time it was from her. Kylo placed his right hand a few inches away from the hologram. Kylo tried to focus in on it but only could find the system. It was the Western Reaches and Kylo knew he had to contact Snoke. Kylo shut off the hologram and got to his feet. He pressed a button on the wall and waited.

 

“Commander Ren.” Hux’s voice rang out.

 

“General Hux, arrange an emergency meeting between Snoke and I.”

 

“Yes Commander.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Ren made it to the theater, Snoke and Hux were waiting for him. Kylo had his helmet on but Snoke could see that Kylo’s eyes were looking up at him. Hux looked upset as always and Kylo just brushed the look off. Kylo didn’t have time for Hux’s crappy attitude.

 

“Knight of Ren what is it that you want?” Snoke asked.

 

“Supreme leader, I believe I have found the source of the issue.” Kylo spoke.

 

“Have you now?”

 

“We do not control the system or the planet most likely but they are in the Western Reaches.”

 

Snoke didn’t say anything.

 

“Supreme leader, I believe that Ren isn’t fully sure in this. I don’t want to waste our troops time on a hopeless chase.” Hux spoke up.

 

“Supreme Leader, the force has lead me to her.”

 

Snoke stayed silent for a few moments before he spoke up once more.

 

“Gerenal Hux make sure Captain Phasma’s unit is ready for departure. Ren, you are to go to the Western Reaches and find the cause of this.”

 

“Yes Supreme General.” Both Kylo and Hux said.

 

The hologram of Snoke vanished and both Kylo and Hux turned to leave the room. The tension between the two could be felt. Hux was getting annoyed with the fact they haven’t got the map, and Kylo was annoyed with Hux being a hater.

 

“Ren.” Hux said.

 

“General.” Kylo said turning to him.

 

“I hope your judgement is valid. Remember we need to find the map to Skywalker, dilly-dallying isn’t necessary.”

 

“General, you need to trust me like the Supreme Leader does.”

 

Hux stopped waking and Kylo took a few steps ahead of him before he stopped. Kylo knew that Hux was feeling upset and he didn’t need to read his mind.

 

“I don’t trust you Commander Ren! How can I when you let that droid escape. How many times did you fail in a mission?!”

 

Kylo was close to force choking Hux.

 

“General Hux, I out rank you keep that in mind. I wouldn’t dare speak to me like that.”

 

Kylo turned and walked away from Hux before he did anything rash. Kylo knew if he killed Hux, Snoke would be upset with him. Kylo looked out towards the stars and planets. His thoughts were on her.

 

“Is it really you?”

* * *

  

Maz have gave Callista the day off; Callista would leave during the night time seeing how she could see better. At times Callista wished she had a guide wolf like her Mother and Grandmother had. Sadly she never was able to get one. Right now though Callista was sleeping in her bed, resting for the trip.

 

**Callista laughed as she looked up at the man in black. Callista couldn’t see his face but could see the rest of him. To her it was like a mystery, that she wasn’t allowed to know who he was. Callista knew it was a man though; the body was built as one.**

**“You know you did piss me off earlier.” She said to the man.**

**“I’m sorry if I did. You know how Hux is…” He replied.**

**“Yes I do but still…I’m not mad at you right now just worried about you.”**

**“Why?”**

**“I know how you get. One moment you’re calm but the moment…the slightest moment something happens you throw a fit. Foo, foo! And things get broken. I’m sorry but you can’t blame anyone for getting upset at this.”**

**The man sighed and turned away from her.**

**“The Supreme Leader wants to see you.”**

**“I don’t want to see him. I’m a grey Jedi; I’m a decedent of the leader Shadow Jedi. I don’t plan on taking sides in this seeing how it’s not my war! Listen to me…yes I love you but Snoke can suck it for all I care. I don’t believe in him and whatever he has planned for me you can forget it.”**

**The man would have normally choked the person for talking about Snoke like this. But he couldn’t with her. Callista scooted up the bed and rose to her feet. Callista wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his back.**

**“I love you Ky, just…”**

**“Don’t worry about it Calli, I won’t force you but if he makes me I’ll have to take you.”**

**The man turns around his face is no longer hidden.**

**“I know.”**

**Callista placed her hands where she could opened the mask. The hissing of it could be heard and slowly she pulled it off of him. But before Callista could see the face of Kylo Ren she woke up.**

The alarm rang loudly causing Callista to wake from her slumber. It was dark out and Callista could see clearly. The night time reminded her of home but not the outside. In Lunox it had cities and it was lit up but not bad to the point where it would cause them blindness. Here at Takodana though, there wasn’t any cities, no lights from it. Just the stars of the galaxy lit the planet at night, and for the years that Callista was on Takodana it took her breath away.

 

Callista slid out of bed and walked out of the room. Once Callista got to her home in Lunox, she’d be able to get some clothing and stuff she needed. Maz had stocked the ship with food and water for her. Callista smiled and shut the door behind her; the castle was still as she walked through it. Her footstep echoed leaving a haunting chill. She would have thought someone was up but little did she know she was right.

 

Callista heard footsteps behind her and slowly she turned. Maz stood there with a smile on her face. Callista walked over to her and got onto her level to look at her in the eyes. Maz hugged the girl she called her daughter and Callista returned it.

 

“Be careful out there. With the First Order running about no telling what they would do with you. Promise me you’ll contact me when you when you get home.”

 

“I will Maz I promise.”

 

The two break away and slowly Callista left the castle. The stars greeted her but for some reason Callista started to feel uneasy. It was like the wind turned into ice as it harshly blasted her hair into the air. Callista knew this was going to be a long walk to her ship. Maz had the ship hidden in the woods far away from the castle. Only Callista and her knew about it and was the only escape they would have. Maybe that’s why Callista felt guilt in a way for leaving.

 

Callista looked back up to the sky and saw something moving. She pulled out a mini spy glass that Maz have given her a while back and, pointed it up at the sky.

 

“Oh no!”

 

Callista had saw some First Order ships heading toward the planet. Callista broke out in a sprint trying to get away from the castle the best she could. She wasn’t about to Maz in danger…

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo had left the Finalizer with two shuttles in tow.  He had sensed her getting closer to him and a smirk played on his face. He was certain this was going to be an easy mission…but then again it was never easy. Usually people tried to fight back but his force abilities could stop them. Even the Stormtroopers could take them down. Kylo walked away from the cockpit and walked over to Captain Phasma.

 

“Captain, I want the girl alive and not dead. I believe that Snoke has interest in her.”

 

“Yes Commander Ren.”

 

Kylo nodded and walked off. Right now Kylo felt the force jolt in his core of his body like lightning. It wasn’t anxiety or nerves. It was like Kylo could feel her emotions. He associated lightning with fear, when fear struck, you ran like lightning was striking. Kylo looked out the window to see that they were in the planet’s atmosphere.

 

“Excuse me Commander Ren.” Phasma spoke breaking Kylo’s thoughts.

 

“Yes Captain?”

 

“Do we know what this girl looks like or is this like the Scavenger?”

 

Kylo nodded his no. Phasma wanted to sigh out loud but knew that wouldn’t be useful. She knew Ren wouldn’t allow any fits (unless his own) to go down. He would end up ending her and anyone else for that matter. Slowly the ships start to land and both Phasma and Ren go to walk out with the troopers.

 

* * *

 

 

Callista ran like the forest was on fire. She couldn’t stop now; not with the First Order being here. She heard the shuttles land nearby here. If she had of how they were a part, she’d  guess two-hundred yards at most. Callista knew she had to move or she’d be caught.

 

Running…

 

Callista was running deeper into the forest and, her heart was beating so hard she could hear it. The First Order and the sense of déjà vu came over her.

 

_“This…this is my dream…” She thought to herself._

Callista wanted to stop but she knew she couldn’t. Her mind, body and soul refused that. Callista ran over the bridge and into the forest, or at least the other side of it. She now could hear the footsteps of the troopers. Callista without a thought force jumped into the trees above. Callista felt a small sense of relief as she was able to catch her breath. Moments later the Stormtroopers came into her line of sight.

 

“Split up and search the area! He wants the girl alive do you hear me? Alive!” A female voice barked.

 

Callista waited till they were both out of ear and eye shot. Callista let out a breath and this time she gripped onto her lightsaber. Callista knew what was coming up next. Her body felt shaky from her nerves.

 

Drip…

Drop…

Drip, drop…

Pour…

BOOM!

 

“Are you kidding me right now? This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Callista recalled.

 

The abnormality made Callista wonder what would happen next. Callista couldn’t see the man in black anywhere around her. Callista jumped down and landed on her feet. Next she shut her eyes and stretched the force out to sweep the area as much as she could.

 

“Oh nuts!” Callista whispered as she took out her lightsaber.

 

Behind her a few feet away was Kylo Ren. Callista whipped around ready to fight. Kylo didn’t speak at first; he was studying her closely. Kylo say Callista’s brown nearly black hair, silver colour eyes and pale skin. But Kylo noticed the maroon laced eye cover that Lunox female wear. His breath nearly caught as he knew where he’s seen that before.

 

“So…it is you.”

 

Callista unleashed her saber’s blade. The blade was purple but instead of a white base it was black.

 

“If it isn’t Kylo Ren! Why are you here?”

 

Kylo activated his cross-saber, Callista rolled her eyes.

 

_“Red, of course! Damn Sith and their obsession with the colour.”_

“You have a choice; you either come with me peacefully or I take you by force.”

 

“How about neither!”

 

Callista jumped into the air and went to slash Kylo, Kylo blocks the attack and Callista landed behind him. Callista went for another attack but Kylo blocked it. Kylo turned his body sharply and forced kicked Callista. Callista went flying but was able to bounce off of a tree. Callista put her left hand out and tried to use the force to push Kylo back. Kylo rooted himself on the ground and Callista was shocked.

 

_“That should have worked! What the stars?!”_

Kylo under his helmet smirked. Kylo this time put his left arm up and Callista was stuck in midair. Kylo moved his arm and Callista went flying. Callista let out a loud scream as her body hit a tree. Callista’s head it hard, not enough to kill her but to knock her out.

 

“You under estimate the power of the dark side.” Kylo said.

 

Kylo walked over and deactivated the black and purple light saber. He clipped in onto his belt and lifted Callista into his arms. The storm kept pouring down on the two force users as Kylo walked off with her. Kylo also activated his radio.

 

“Captain Phasma, get your troops to the ships. I have who we’re looking for.”

 

“Right away Commander Ren.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

~Callista~

My head was throbbing as I slowly started to wake up. The last thing I remembered was my fight with Kylo Ren. I’ll admit I went into that battle unprepared. I should have been more careful epically with me fighting Kylo Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren and Snoke’s apprentice. I guess me wanting to go home for a small vacation fueled my stupidity.

 

Slowly I opened my eyes and let out a blood curdling scream. For those that aren’t from Lunox let me explain why I just screamed. A Lunoxian is very sensitive to light, it’s because we don’t have a sun. No we only have a moon and hell even or planet’s name said it. “Lun” as in Luna which is Latin for Moon and Nox which Is Latin for Night.

 

Our day vision isn’t good also because of it. So when the sun is out we usually use cloth to be able to see. I currently use a burgundy…maroon… well it’s a type of red lace for mine. Now I know people who aren’t Lunoxian would ask “How could you see with that on? Doesn’t it block your vision?” The answer is no, no it isn’t.

 

Anyways though just because I’m blind right now doesn’t mean I can’t feel. I could feel metal and when I try to lift myself up I couldn’t move. Ah shit now I realize now that there are something around my arms. I let out a sigh and shut my eyes to black out the light.

 

“Hello?”

 

I could hear breathing from in front of me. I couldn’t use the force to sense anyone around; I was still out of it from the battle. But I did get a cold chill down my spine. I wish I could put on my cover on so I could see who it is. Hell I could take a guess on who it was.

 

“What’s wrong?” A robotic voice spoke.

 

“I’m blind.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“My people are sensitive to lighting. It’s too bright to the point where I can’t see at all, I can really only see white right now. I don’t have a guide wolf but I have my eye cover. I can’t move it though because of my arms.”

 

I hear footsteps coming toward me. I turned my head the best I could and felt leather gloved hands touch my neck. I felt the lace scrap against my skin and slowly travel up neck. I shivered under that and hear a chuckle. A few seconds later I was able to see again.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yes thank you.”

 

I looked over to see Kylo Ren standing above me. I felt my heart starting to beat a bit faster. Kylo, I wasn’t sure if he took noticed or not. With how I was feeling I bet he could though; the force works in mysterious way that I don’t even fully understand. I wish he’d take that damn helmet off though! It was annoying me to not fully be able to see who Kylo was. I heard a soft chuckle coming from him.

 

“In due time.”

 

“What?”

 

“You want to see me don’t you?”

 

“Stay out of my head.”

 

Kylo didn’t say anything but I didn’t keep my eyes on of him.

 

“You know I can take whatever I want.”

 

I didn’t blink. I heard of him being able to use the force to force himself into victim’s minds. An interrogation technique from what Maz had told me. I didn’t say anything to him and I was waiting for his next move.

 

“Why do you think negatively of me?”

 

“Well let’s see…you’ve killed people, you’ve taken people hostage and you’ve take over worlds. You’ve done nothing but cause chaos and used the force for evil.”

 

Kylo turned his back to me.

 

“I know you’re a force user.”

 

“Oh what gave you that idea?!”

 

Bzz!

 

I see my lightsaber activate in front of me. Oh yeah…I forgot about that. Well what do you expect? I got knocked out and I’m trying to remember stuff. I felt my head starting to feel foggy, it was like someone trying to break in or drug me.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You’ll answer my questions and I won’t force my way into your mind.”

 

He wishes, I wouldn’t go down without a fight. Sure I wasn’t the best at combat but with the force that’s a different story. I’ll let him ask but he won’t get anywhere. I watch Kylo to make sure that he wasn’t going to kill me. I could feel the dark side ooze off him like toxin and, I started to feel scared. Kylo walked closer to me.

 

“Are you part of the resistance?”

 

“No, even if I was I wouldn’t tell you.”

 

“Do you know where the map to Luke Skywalker is? Do you know where he’s at?”

 

Luke Skywalker? I swore I’ve heard that name before but yet I couldn’t place it. I could feel a push of power trying to break down my force shield.

 

“Stop!” I roared.

 

“Answer my question.” Kylo spoke.

 

“No! No damn it, I only know the name but I don’t know who he is or anything.”

 

“You’re lying; a force user would know who he is.”

 

I felt my anger build up in my lungs. Fire was burning in my heart and I looked him right in the “eyes”. He tried to keep pushing the shield down but I kept it up. I made sure that it wasn’t going to break. I felt my emotions come out in words.

 

“Stop!” I roared loudly.

 

Kylo fell to the ground and I heard it echo loudly. I blinked in shock and slowly Kylo picked himself up.

 

“Force scream.” He said quietly.

 

I felt myself starting to breathe air quickly into my lungs.

 

“You’re no jedi.”

 

“You know nothing about me Kylo Ren.”

 

Both Kylo and I heard running outside of the door. With a whoosh the doors opened standing there were some Stormtroopers and, a man with ginger hair. Kylo slowly turned to them and I could tell that Kylo wasn’t pleased. I tried to turn the best that I could to get a look at the whole scene.

 

“What in the Gods was that?!” The Ginger one yelled.

 

“The girl here is a force user, she did a force scream…something that only Sith can do.” Kylo informed him with an annoyed tone.

 

“So she’s a Sith?”

 

“I was going to ask but you interrupted.”

 

The Ginger rolled his eyes and scoff. I bit my lower lip trying to hide a smile.

 

“If you need anything commander let us know.” The Ginger spoke, barring his teeth.

 

Him and the troopers left the room and Kylo turned back to me.

 

“Who is your master?”

 

“I have none.”

 

“That’s hard to believe seeing how powerful you are. The supreme leader has even felt you make waves in the force.”

 

“Well I’m telling you the truth. Now could you please let me go! I’m supposed to be on vacation.”

 

* * *

 

 

~Kylo’s POV~

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. This girl didn’t know about Skywalker but could use the force. She could be a Sith and yet has no Master…and we caught her going on vacation? I swear this is the weirdest meeting ever. The girl was getting annoyed at this; she just wanted to leave but I know the supreme leader wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Where were you going?”

 

“Home.”

 

She blinked and I knew she was still recovering from the force scream. Quickly I focused and got into her mind. A smirk played on my face and she was trying to cast me out. I could see Lunox, her and her Mother, two shadows in the background keeping her safe, her making her lightsaber, the start of when the First Order took over Lunox and her being sent away. Suddenly I felt myself feel like I got hit with a door and, I was locked out of her mind.

 

“You miss your Mother so badly; you yearn to return home knowing that we control Lunox. She sent you away to keep you safe from us.”

 

The girl’s eyes look up at me, trying to find mine.

 

“Don’t you dare talk to me like you know me. You don’t know anything and you never will.”

 

I could hear the malice in her voice. She hated the First Order and I could feel it on her, it was radiating like a flame. If she could she’d impale me with her lightsaber. To think that she wanted to do that made me angry. I am Kylo Ren and I will not be disrespected like this!

 

“I would watch your tongue.”

 

“Let me go.”

 

I put my right palm up to her and she started to wince in pain. I was forcing myself into her mind again. She tried to block me again but this time I got the upper hand. But what I found this time was even a shocked to myself.

 

**Kylo had heard a laugh from the girl on his bed. He was in his uniform and his helmet was still on but that didn’t stop her from smiling and looking right into his eyes. Her lace was placed on the nightstand and she was dressed in a grey nightgown with black and red lace on the top of it.**

**“You know you did piss me off earlier.” Her voice sounded calm instead of enraged.**

**“I’m sorry if I did. You know how Hux is…”**

**Sorry? Since when do I ever apologize? And what did Hux do?**

**“Yes I do but still…I’m not mad at you right now just worried about you.”**

**“Why?”**

**“I know how you get. One moment you’re calm but the moment… the slightest moment something happens you throw a fit. Foo, foo! And things get broken. I’m sorry but you can’t blame anyone for getting upset at this.”**

**I turned away from her and sigh. I could sense she was really worried.**

**“The supreme leader wants to see you.”**

**“I don’t want to see him. I’m a grey Jedi; I’m a decedent of the leader Shadow Jedi. I don’t plan on taking sides in this seeing how it’s not my war! Listen to me…yes I love you but Snoke can suck it for all I care. I don’t believe in him and whatever he has planned for me you can forget it.”**

**I was starting to get angry, I would have forced choked her for her insolence but with her, it made me fight it. I heard her move on the bed and then her feet lightly touching the floor. She walked over and hugged me from behind. Her head resting against my back.**

**“I love you Ky, just…”**

**“Don’t worry about it Calli, I won’t force you but if he makes me I’ll have to take you.”**

**I turn back to face her.**

**“I know.”**

**She placed her hands where she could opened the mask. The hissing of it could be heard and slowly she pulled it off me. Before I could see anything else I was tossed out.**

“Calli…” I said quietly.

 

“Callista.” She replied.

 

I nodded and went over to the control panel. I hit the com button and I heard Hux’s voice. Ugh how I hated his voice. Why did Snoke have him here is beyond my mind. I ordered him to get a few Stormtroopers down here and to get Snoke on the line. I know he’d want to hear about this. Moments later the Stormtroopers made it down here.

 

“Commander Ren!” They both greeted with a salute.

 

“GB-0518 and KM 11-03 take this girl to my quarters and guard it heavily.”

 

“Wait what?!” Callista yelled as I exited the room.

 

* * *

 

~Normal POV~

Hux was waiting for Kylo before Snoke would appear. Hux was actually feeling nervous right about now. Hux though didn’t show it, but with Snoke judging them he couldn’t blame himself. Hux had to be proper at all times and with how Ren is he had to. Hux hated that he felt like he had a stick up at his ass but a Sith lord and his appurtenance stressed him.

 

Kylo walked into the room and a few moments later Snoke came down on them.

 

“What is it knight of Ren?” Snoke spoke.

 

“We have the girl and it was interesting what I had saw.”

 

“What did you see?”

 

Kylo didn’t say anything at first. He was wondering where to start.

 

“At first she put up a good fight, she even was able to push me out twice. But you should know she was able to do a force scream.”

 

“A force scream! So she is a sith?”

 

“No, I was able to get more from her. Her name is Callista and she’s from Lunox, she was planning on going there for apparently a vacation. Her Mother had sent her away from the planet when we about to take over. Supreme leader, I had saw a vision turned memory and she says that she’s a Shadow Jedi and a grey Jedi.”

 

Snoke didn’t say anything but both Kylo and Hux could tell that Snoke was angry. Snoke peered down at them. Hux nearly winced but he couldn’t tell how Kylo felt.

 

“The Shadow Jedi…I haven’t heard of them in years. I wouldn’t doubt they were still around though. Lunox is their homebase.”

 

“Should we take them down?” Hux asked.

 

“No, they can be persuaded! If we get them on our side it would be beneficial.”  Snoke replied.

 

“Supreme Leader, she is powerful. Allow me to train her, she doesn’t have a master!”

 

Snoke nodded at Kylo.

 

“I agree and you shall bring her to me when I see the time is fit.”

 

“Thank you Supreme Leader.”

  

Snoke vanished and Kylo turned to leave without another word. Hux sighed and followed suit. In Kylo’s mind those, the memory, her vision played over and over again. He was trying to understand it all; what was Callista to him?

 

And for a moment, he felt the pull from the light side.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Callista got tossed into Kylo’s room. The Stormtroopers turned their backs to her and left the room. Callista knew that they would guard the outside; she also knew that they were stupid. They could be played like puppets and Callista wanted her lightsaber back. Callista slowly got to her feet and looked around the room.

 

Kylo’s room was on the boarder of cold and freezing. The walls were black with red and silver trimmings that match the carpet. Kylo’s bed was a medium size bed, nothing too big to make him feel alone nor, too small to make him fall out. Callista also saw that Kylo had a few book shelves filled with books, a small desk with a chair, and a door she guessed was to the bathroom.

 

Callista felt uncomfortable being in Kylo’s room. It was like she could feel his emotions from just standing there alone. The silence was making her a bit afraid and that was before she swore she was hearing things. Callista took a breath and went to see if she could screw with the Stormtroopers on letting her out.

 

_“You have to save him.”_

Callista stopped dead in her tracks.

 

“Hello?”

 

No one answered and Callista sighed loudly.

 

“Why does all this crazy crap happen to me? I just want to go home and live my life.”

 

Callista got to half way to the door before it opened. Standing in her way was Kylo. The two of them didn’t move at first and, the tension could be felt just like the force. Kylo went to reach for his belt, the cape of the cowl moved and his hand vanished. Callista watched him closely as he took her lightsaber out. Kylo then tossed it an Callista caught it in her hand.

 

“The Supreme Leader wants me to train you.” Kylo told her.

 

“I’ll pass Kylo, I’m a grey Jedi and this isn’t my fight. I don’t need training from you or anyone.” Callista said calmly.

 

Kylo tipped his head to the side.

 

“That wasn’t a request.”

 

“Does it look like I care?”

 

“You know Callista, I saw it.”

 

Callista’s eyes go wide. No he couldn’t have saw her dream with him in it. She didn’t care if he had saw the one before their first meeting, but she did about the bedroom dream. The one where she told him that she cares about him. Callista felt bile starting to come up and her nerves spiked up. Kylo went up to his helmet and it hissed after he touched it. Slowly Kylo pulled the helmet off his face and Callista was able to see him fully. Kylo had space black hair, smoked quartz eyes and tanned skin. Callista blinked and took him in like a drug.

 

“I know you said that you love me and yet…you don’t know me. How could you love a monster? A man who has killed thousands, millions.”

 

“Maybe what I saw was just a dream and nothing more.”

 

“You know deep in your heart it wasn’t. Search your feelings Callista; you know this to be true.”

 

Callista didn’t say anything but she was getting annoyed with all of this.

 

“You want to go home; to Lunox don’t you?”

 

“Oh no shit! What gives you that idea?”

 

Kylo sat his helmet down on the desk and Callista walked him. The way he walked showed why he was powerful. The strides he took could bring someone to their knees. For Callista though it didn’t make her back down from the Sith.

 

“I could let you go but the Supreme Leader wouldn’t allow that. Callista don’t you see!? Together we could rule the galaxy together. You are so powerful and, with the right training you could be the best force user in the galaxy besides Snoke and myself. Callista give into the power of the dark side!

 

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through passion, I gain strength.

Through strength, I gain power.

Through power, I gain victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken.

The Force shall free me.”

 

Consider this Callista, being so powerful that you could defeat your disability.” Kylo had pleaded with her.

 

Callista felt angry at this. Her eyes snapped up at Kylo.

 

“No! My disability is not a weakness but a strength! It is something that the force didn’t curse me with. It is something that it blessed me with. I know I couldn’t trade it for a thing. Kylo that’s what you don’t understand about me or Lunoxians. We are proud of what we have! You First Order are blinded by power; you don’t truly see the galaxy of what it truly is. The galaxy is a balance of both light and dark!

 

“Flowing through all, there is balance

There is no peace without a passion to create

There is no passion without peace to guide

Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act

Power blinds without the serenity to see

There is freedom in life

There is purpose in death

The Force is all things and I am the Force”

 

The Jedi, the Sith will never truly understand that until they embrace both sides.” Callista replied feeling her passion fuel up.

 

It was getting heated in the room with the two force users. Kylo’s temper was gaining height while Callista’s was starting to heat up. Both were trying not to kill the other but it was getting hard. Kylo sat on the chair at his desk. His eyes showing anger and Callista’s eyes followed.

 

“I want a shuttle.”

 

“You’re not leaving.”

 

“Really now? What am I supposed to do here?!”

 

Kylo shrugged and Callista let out a loud “Ugh”. Callista rolled her eyes and sat on the bed. Kylo studied her closely. Callista had half brown and half sliver hair. Her eyes colour was white opal and her skin was pale like the moonlight. Kylo smirked at her and Callista was wondering what he was going to do next.

 

“May I ask you some questions?” Kylo asked.

 

“Sure knock yourself out!” Callista said.

 

“What is Lunox like?”

 

Callista blinked is surprised. She wasn’t expecting him to ask her about that. Callista couldn’t help but to smile at that. The light in her eyes was showing and Kylo was waiting for her to answer.

 

“Well Lunox is kinda like Coruscant. It’s mainly a city planet but unlike Coruscant we don’t get the sun. Lunox is a moonlight only planet. That’s why I explained why I couldn’t see originally. We might have no sight in the sun but our night vision is crisp. On the country side it’s so peaceful…I heard you can see stars! I don’t…I didn’t live on that side of the planet. I can’t tell you if it’s true or not.

 

Lunoxian mythology states that the Goddess Selenity was banished from every planet that had a sun. But I believe that she was discriminated against. She was part white and black and that was representing both the light and the darkness of the force; Space and the moon…so Selenity traveled throughout space to find a place she could call home.

 

It took her years when she found the area where Lunox would be at. It was nothing but dark space at the time. No moon, no sun, heck even no stars. Selenity used the force to make Lunox isn’t that cool? But they say that each Lunoxian are born from the stars Selenity created. I know seems silly but I’m certain that it’s true. I’ve heard people being born from the will of the force.

 

Um…what else can I say? Just I do miss my Mom and friends; I’m worried the First Order had them killed or they’re trying to hunt the Shadow Jedi down to kill them just as well. Thing is Shadow Jedi are the protectors of not just Lunox but the whole galaxy! Kylo what people don’t understand is that embracing both sides is a good thing. Without the dark there is no light and vice versa. There will never be peace as long as division is around.” Callista explained.

 

Callista sighed and waited for Kylo. Kylo took in her words and knew that he would need her help. The Shadow Jedi would be tricky for him to side with him.

 

“What if I said I wanted to go to Lunox with you?”

 

“You have a hidden agenda.”

 

“Even if I did, we’d both get what we want. You get to visit your home, I get what I want.”

 

“What do you have planned?”

 

Kylo didn’t answer her.

 

“Of course you’re not going to tell me. If you don’t I’ll force it out of you. You’re not the only one that could “take whatever they want.” you know!”

 

Kylo stood up and put his hand out. Callista looked up at him with a raised eyebrow but she took it. Kylo helped her up and Callista blushed.

 

“You know your Mother would be disappointed if you were seen with me.”

 

“Doesn’t seem that I’ll have a choice.”

 

“I’m going to Lunox because the Supreme Leader wants me to-”

 

Kylo got caught off by the sounds of his door bell. Kylo snapped around and used the force to open the door. A man in a First Order uniform was standing there. Quickly the young man saluted him.

 

“Lieutenant Mitaka, what is it?” Kylo asked, hiding his head from this Mitaka.

 

“Sir! General Hux has prepped your shuttle for you to go to Lunox. He awaits your orders.” Mitaka replied.

 

“Tell him to get a squad-”

 

Callista cleared her throat and both of them look at her. Callista shook her head at them both and looked up at Mitaka.

 

“Lieutenant, if Master Ren wishes to visit Lunox, his way isn’t going to work.”

 

Kylo growled at that but Callista brushed it off.

 

“Master Ren would need an unmarked shuttle and normal clothing. Any sight of the First Order and he and the rest of them will get taken out by the Shadow Jedi.”

 

Mitaka turned to Ren waiting for an answer. Callista could see that he was pissed at her words. Callista couldn’t help but to roll her eyes at how childish he was going to act.

 

“Get me a squad ready. We’re going to hunt them down no matter what.” Kylo replied.

 

“Yes sir!” Mitaka said dismissing himself.

 

Callista turned to him with fire in her eyes. Kylo had the same in his eyes. Kylo took out his lightsaber but Callista did beat him to the draw. She blocked his lightsaber from even moving past five inches from his face. The two force users were ready to go another round of fighting it seemed.

 

“You have no authority here!” Kylo yelled.

 

“I know Lunox better than you do. You go down there and they will destroy you. You think you’re so damn powerful like Darth Vader but you’re not. You’re just a padawan in my eyes! You think that you’re so smart, believing that you can go down onto my planet like this. You should heed my advice but you won’t! That’s because you’re the God known as Kylo Ren, the Jedi Killer, the Commander of the First and Snoke’s bitch.” Callista yelled back.

 

Just then both of their lightsabers deactivated and Kylo kept his eyes on hers. Neither of them were backing down.

 

“Don’t say that again or I’ll punish you.”

 

“You are not my master! That’s for damn sure. I’m not going to help you in this. No way would I allow you to hurt them or my Mother.”

 

“If you don’t help me then you won’t get to see her.”

 

Callista felt her temper go up even more. How dare he threaten her like that; the grey Jedi didn’t say anything but she turned to leave. She wasn’t about to let him pull this with her. Kylo grabbed her right arm and Callista tried to yank away. Kylo didn’t let go though.

 

“You’re so easy to read when you’re mad. Oh I know that you would love to impale me but yet…you’d love for me to throw you on my bed and have my way with you.”

 

Callista snorted.

 

“As if Kylo.”

 

Kylo smirked and let her arm go. Callista couldn’t help but to smile at his antic. Kylo slipped his helmet on and the two left his room.

 

 

Later on Kylo and Callista were in the Commander’s shuttle. There were two normal Stormtroopers to guard him and then Callista saw another but in chrome armor. Callista was interested on this one and Kylo had noticed that. Kylo glided over to Callista who was sitting in the back area. Callista looked up at him and he sat next to her. Callista hoped that he wouldn’t but she knew he would.

 

“I see you looking at Phasma.”

 

“I am, this Phasma is different from the others…why is that?”

 

“She is the leader of her squad. Phasma is a captain and is veteran of the First Order.”

 

Callista nodded as Phasma walked over to where they were at.

 

“Sir, I couldn’t help but to overhear you both talking about me.” Captain Phasma spoke.

 

~Callista~

I heard Kylo starting to talk to Phasma but to me the world started to slip away. I wasn’t getting tired and I know it wasn’t a vision either. But what I did feel was warmth, warmth like an angel’s wings wrapping around someone. I could tell who it was and I smiled. I put my shield up the best that I could so Kylo couldn’t hear what was about to be said.

 

“Callista?” Asked my Mother,  Alya.

 

“It’s me…listen I’m not sure how long I have but you need to warn the others.”

 

“Warn the others? What’s going on?! I thought you were Maz!”

 

“She sent me home for a vacation but…”

 

“But?”

 

“They didn’t sense Maz apparently, but they landed on Takodana. I was defeated in battle against Kylo Ren. I wasn’t about to go down without a fight! You know how I am but I was captured by the First Order. I didn’t tell them anything and Kylo had tried to force it out of me. He only found out about Lunox and me being a Shadow Jedi but that’s it. I have no idea how long we have till we get there but you need to hide the others!”

 

Alya didn’t say anything at first and that made me nervous. I know my Mother was never this quiet.

 

“I have let the others know. When you get here act as normal as you can and, did he say why he’s coming to Lunox?” Alya broke the silence.

 

“Something to do with Snoke.”

 

“This is not good. Callista, I know I will be seeing you soon. Please be careful.”

 

“Mother, I have a question for you-”

 

“I’m sorry; we have to break this now. I’ll answer what your questions when you arrive.”

 

“Mother!”

 

The warmth vanished and the link broke. I put my shield down and I see both Kylo and Phasma staring at me.

 

“Uh yes?” I asked.

 

“Are you alight?” Phasma asked.

 

I nodded lying to the both and praying they didn’t catch on. Phasma had nodded and she walked off most likely to ask the piolet how much time we have left. Kylo on the other hand studied me at first. I was expecting him to force himself into my mind but he didn’t.

 

“Your Mother is no fool. She’ll know that you’re a prisoner.”

 

“What gives you that idea?”

 

“She’s like you. You’ve taken after her in the intelligent department.”

 

I couldn’t help but to smile at that.

 

“Um thanks?”

 

Kylo nodded.

 

“Do you even have a plan when we get there?”

 

Kylo again nodded.

 

“Which is?”

 

“You’ll see soon.”

 

I didn’t like the sound of that. It made me a bit scared in my mind and I worried for everyone. Kylo would have them killed in a heartbeat if they said no. Suddenly my heart started to feel heavy and my body felt like water was being shoved in it. My mind was screaming loudly as I tried to calm down. I grip onto the chair and I think Kylo noticed.

 

 _“No! No! He can’t hurt them! I won’t let him hurt my family! I won’t allow Snoke or anyone else hurt them. I would die before that happened! I have to do something! I can’t-I can’t!”_ My mind screamed loudly.

 

I didn’t notice that a tear rolled from my left eye.

 

“Callista.” Kylo’s voice broke through my anxiety.

 

I looked up and saw him staring at me.

 

“Your thoughts are loud, I can hear them. You need to relax. I don’t plan on hurting your “family” as you put it. You know my intentions.”

 

That wasn’t helping me still. He could have been lying to me about that. I turned my head and saw that we were landing. I bit my lip and tried to clear my head so Kylo couldn’t see the idea that was forming. Phasma returned to announced that we’re about to land. Just before she could speak, I took out my lightsaber and ran toward a window. I used my lightsaber to slash through it and I jumped out. I sensed Phasma and Kylo going to stop me.

 

“I need to hurry.” I spoke to myself.

 

I could see out of the corner of my eye the shuttle landing. I started to run as fast as I could. I knew that Kylo and the rest of them were going to try to hunt us all down. The guilt though was starting to get to me. It was my fault that Kylo Ren was here and my fault that all this was happening. If I wasn’t planning on this vacation it wouldn’t have happened.

 

* * *

 

I remember the near the border of the country side and the city side having the Shadow Jedi’s temple and training grounds. I knew to head for their in hopes of someone being there. No Kylo but one of the SJs. I ran all the way here and was able to blend in with everyone. I know for a fact that Kylo and everyone else couldn’t find me…for now that is. I stopped running once I hit the steps. I looked up at it and saw the silver stone that made up the temple. I turned and looked to see if I was followed though. I saw no one and then I stretched my force to sense if anyone was around. All I sensed was the ones inside and with that I placed my hand on the door. I focused my force on it and the door started to glow white. A few seconds later it opened and I walked inside. The doors shut behind me and I looked around. The blue and white and grey banners on the walls. The floor had a grey carpet and the walls were still made out of stone. Our temple wasn’t like the Jedi one on Coruscant but it was pretty cool if I can say.

 

“Mother? Master Frey? Master Kressiak? Anyone here?!” My voice echoed.

 

“Callista?” My Mother called out.

 

“Mother! I’m here…we just landed.”

 

My Mother came out from behind another door. The door she came out of would lead towards the real inner workings of the temple. That including the classrooms, the bedrooms that certain people would stay in, the library and many others. Alya ran over to me and hugged me. I could feel her tears drop onto my tunic. I had to stay strong for her no matter what happened.

 

“Were you followed?”

 

“No thankfully. I was worried I was but thankfully I was able to blend in.”

 

Alya smiled at me and she ushered me into the next room. The hallway was lightly dimmed and the doors once again shut behind us.

 

“Mother…you know we’re going to have to fight them right?”

 

“I know.”

 

“And I need some answers to some questions.”

 

“Ah yes of course.”

 

To me the hallway became bigger and longer. Maybe it was my anxiety but I knew something was wrong. Right now my heart felt sorrow and it wasn’t from me. My Mother grabbed my hand and we started to walk down the hallway.

 

_“Why did you leave me!?”_

I heard a voice roar at me.

 

“So what are some of your questions?” Alya asked.

 

“First I’ve been having these dreams. It’s where something happens and it comes true in life but with a twist.”

 

“You have the family gift of force sight or well visions. I guess since you’re still learning the force that yours are mostly correct. You’re improving slowly my child but not fast enough sadly. Do you have any other questions?”

 

“Yes I actually do…”

 

_“You…you need to come back to me!”_

I had to push this voice out of my head. I needed the answers badly. I squeeze my Mother’s hand lightly.

 

“Another one is that of them are of Kylo Ren. I don’t understand why Mother. It…It was weird; it was about us being together. Mother, I’m scared. How could I love our enemy? I don’t understand it and honestly I think I…I think I’m feeling his emotions, I hear his voice. He’s calling for me. But-but I couldn’t stay away! I needed to come to the temple to see that you’re okay, that all of you are okay. I wasn’t about to allow Snoke take my family from me!”

 

I heard my voice echo loudly off the walls. My voice filled with fear, anger and sadness and my Mother could see it in my eyes. I didn’t notice my body was shaking from it as well. I wasn’t sure what was going on but the past few days were a lot to take in.

 

“So…it is you.” I hear my Mother say after moments passed.

 

“It is me what? Kylo said the same thing.” I said confused.

 

“Let’s go see the rest of the Shadows and let them explain.”

 

Kylo

I tried calling out to her, my rage fueling it and she didn’t reply. She was hiding herself good that it was hard to track her.  Lunox was as huge as she had told me… all of it was true. I saw the people getting out of the way as they saw me, the Stormtroopers and Phasma. I was close to taking my lightsaber out and destroying the place, having Phasma order the troops to kill everyone in sight. But I thought about that; it wouldn’t be the best course of action.

 

“I don’t see her in sight sir!” Phasma reported.

 

“We won’t…” I spoke to her. “I thought we had informants here.”

 

“We do sir yet I don’t see them.”

 

“If they turned to the Resistance, kill them on my order.”

 

“Sir.”

 

I felt the force wash over me again. It was Callista, I knew it. I knew how the force felt when it came to her. My heart twang from it and I slowly closed my eyes. I was going to use the force to trace her back. Callista wasn’t going to hide from me that easy. Another swift of the wave and I linked myself to it. I could hear her heart beat and it was soothing. But just like a click of a switch I could find her! She was way off but I could see her heatbeat.

 

Strange…

 

No Sith lord should be able to do something like this though. I should ask Snoke next time I speak to him. For now though I had to settle at the task at hand.

 

“Phasma, get your troops. We’re heading east.”

 

“Sir!”

 

Normal point of view

 

Standing above on a platform was Shadow Jedi Knight Alistar Canote in a black tunic. His blonde hair was hidden by the hood of the cloak. His left hand was on his lightsaber ready to take down Kylo Ren and his army when the time comes. Slowly Kylo and his army started to come toward him. They stop though and started to turn easy. Alistar gulped knowing that they were heading toward the temple. He took out a hologram machine and it showed some of his pure black skin. He clicked to turn it on and Alya stood in front of him.

 

“Report.”

 

“The First Order is going towards the temple. Be ready.”

 

Alya vanished and Alistar took his hood down. His red eyes watching them as a gust of wind blew from his back. Alistar and the other Shadow Jedi were going to war and, in Alistar’s eyes this was their chance to end them for good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Alya and Callista had made it to the Jedi council chamber. The rest of the Shadow Jedi including Alistar sat at the table. Two of the chairs were empty and both Alya and Callista quickly sat down. Alistar had informed the others that Kylo Ren had landed on the planet. The small number of Shadow Jedi had to come up with a plan before anything could happen.

 

“Callista, you shouldn’t have come back.” Alya spoke after a few moments.

 

“Mother…”

 

Callista felt that she wasn’t wanted. Callista tried not to cry but feeling rejected by her Mother did hurt her. Callista kept her body calm and she was good at hiding if she was emotional or not. Alistar looked at Alya like she was insane.

 

“I’m glad she’s back. I don’t see why you sent her away in the first place!” Alistar said sticking up for Callista.

 

Callista smiled at him. Alistar Canote, was originally from Lunox. Alistar had blonde hair bright as a star and black skin like a galaxy. If he were to show you his back, he had silver-white freckles like stars on them. Callista always thought Alistar was handsome and that he was a brother to her. His lightsaber colour was purple like the legendary Mace Windu. Callista knew his story thanks to growing up with him. Alistar from a young age was able to use the force. It almost caused him to collapse a building when he was six years old.

 

“We have our reasons.” Palaras told him.

 

Palaras Rin was from originally from Dathomir and was a Sith. Palaras had red hair that you could swear was the colour of fire. Her skin was sickly grey and she had full black eyes. Palaras’s lightsaber was still a red colour and that helped if she was going undercover. Her black cloak and tunic nearly made her seem invisible thanks to the dim lighting in the room. Palaras’s story before this place I wasn’t fully sure of. The six hundred year old had told us that her lover was killed by another Sith in an act of vengeance. If you look at her you wouldn’t think that she was that old. She looked to be only in her forties.

 

“They were probably stupid ones.” Zane snickered.

 

Zane Dreiz, was a strange one. The knight from Devaron, was once a normal Jedi. His planet had an ancient Jedi Temple on it and he trained there. The green hair, brown colour man wheeled a deep blue colour lightsaber. Zane found the Shadow Jedi after being expelled from his temple for originally loving someone. Zane and his bridge left and came to Lunox.

 

“Mind your mouth Zane!” Kardiara snapped.

 

Kardiara Kressiak was originally from Kamino. She had said that the area was where the clones were created for the republic to use before order 66 happened. Kardiara was a mix of blue grey skin and no hair. Kardiara used a white colour saber and was skilled in the force. Callista would hang around Kardiara when she would train.

 

“Kardiara, be at peace! I don’t blame Zane for speaking out on this. I was against us sending away Callista as well. This was a stupid idea; it was only a matter of time she’d return home.”Deimons chimed in.

 

Deimos Vosh came from Mortis, the planet has a wall surrounding it and plenty of force wielders live there. Deimos was sent to Lunox to help train the shadow Jedi and help them make lightsabers. Deimos’s old one was broken in battle, so he created a new one which is a light blue with a black core.

 

“We shouldn’t question Alay’s reasons. She’s Callista’s Mother and I respect what she did.” Fenn added.

 

Fenn Sega was a powerful grey Jedi that originated from Ruusan, a planet where the Valley of Jedi is. The planet is also barren and he learned how to survive without food or water for a few months. He had a light brown hair and tanned skin. Fenn had a green lightsaber and was good at leading the charge.

 

“I agree with Deimons, sorry Alya but we should have known. Now we have Kylo Ren on our asses.” Jase sounded annoyed.

 

Jase Ghast, young grey jedi that was birthed on Shili. Shili was home to Jedi Council member Shaak Ti and Ahsoka Tano

 

“So what do we now?” Genya asked.

 

Genya Frey was the final member on the council. Genya was from Lunox and was proud of that. The grey hair, moon colour skin was contrast to the yellow lightsaber he used. Genya was in his mid- one-hundreds and lived alone in the country side. Callista didn’t know too much of him since he was mainly private about things.

 

“We will have to meet with Kylo Ren; for the sake of Lunox and our people. Ever since the First Order came and took control we’ve had to be very covert about ourselves. I should have known that this day was going to come. Callista I don’t blame you for coming home. Hopefully he hasn’t tracked us here.” Alya spoke.

 

“I would have known if he did.” Alistar replied for Callista.

 

Callista looked and saw that clouds had rolled in; the sky had darkened more than normal. Callista could feel that a storm was coming and that she couldn’t run from all of this. It was all over and she felt foolish. How could she had think irrationally to where she would possibly lead Kylo Ren to the Shadow Jedi. Sure the council was there but all the padawans and knights and their masters were on missions. The ten of them would have to handle this. They knew Kylo Ren was a strong Sith because of Snoke and that he could take them on. If talking wasn’t going to work then they’d have to fight. Callista felt the chill in her bones and she wanted this nightmare to end.

 

“Callista?” Deimos asked.

 

Callista felt the wave of the force starting to call out to hear. She tried to shrug it off but it was hanging around her. Slowly Callista got up from the table and started to follow where it was coming from. Callista had blocked out the rest of the room as they were calling to her. Callist exited the room and started to walk toward the main hallway where her Mother and herself walked through moments ago.

 

_“Callista…”_

It wasn’t Kylo’s voice but it was male.

 

“Who is calling me?”

 

It was the same voice that beckoned her to save Kylo. But how? She didn’t understand. How would she save him? Who was this voice? Callista knew the others would try to call for her but Callista had a mission now.

 

_“Follow the sound of my voice…”_

 

The voice made her shiver, she swore that it was familiar to her but she couldn’t place it. It was bounce off of the walls of the temple and causing her to not be able to pinpoint it. The hallway grey now because of the lighting. It made it feel like it was longer than normal and Callista hated that. She hated how it seemed everything was just playing with her mind. Callista wanted to pretend this was just a dream and nothing more. That if she woke up, she’d be alright. Callista though knew that she was lying with herself.

_“Do you know who you truly are?”_

“What the heck does that mean?!”

 

_“She never told you did she?”_

 

Callista made it outside just as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. Soon after rain started to pelt down onto the earth and anyone outside. Callista looked around taking in the scene of the storm. She was trying to see where the voice still was coming from.

 

_“You need to know the truth…”_

“Where are you!?”

 

_“I’m all around you.”_

“I don’t understand!”

 

Thunder rumbled around Callista causing her to jump. Callista wasn’t afraid of thunder but this caused her to be off guard. Callista then heard a large bell ring out and she screamed from the sound. It felt like it was in her mind and she plugged her ears. Again it rang and she fell to her knees screaming.

 

_“You need to know the truth…Callista, you can’t be lied to anymore. You can’t hide and it’s the time for you to mature fully.”_

Callista’s vision began to blur. She felt dizzy and so tired that it was like she was at war for hundred years. She tried to fight off the dizzy and the tiredness.

 

_“Don’t fight it! Just give in…”_

And with that one more bell rung, it became distorted and deep causing Callista to give into the darkness. She could have sworn to hear a male screaming her name…

 

**Callista’s eyes fluttered open as she found herself lying on the ground. She looked around to see flowers surrounding her and she slowly sat up. The sky was a mystic blue and the sun was shining brightly. The flowers weren’t a single colour; no they were multi-colour like someone drizzled paint on them. Callista couldn’t help but to smile at the scenery but something had crossed her mind.**

**Why wasn’t she blind?**

**How could she still see this even though she should be blind right now. Callista touched her neck, thinking her cover was there but it wasn’t.**

**“W-what’s going on?” She said out loud.**

**“Well hello there Callista, I’m glad you could come.” The voice spoke.**

**Callista turned and saw a man standing there. He was in brown and white tunic, he had bright blue eyes and his hair was dirty blonde. She could tell he was a jedi, she could feel the force radiate off him like warmth.**

**“Who are you?” Callista asked.**

**A smile played on the man’s face.**

**“Oh! Your Mother would know. I mean she had saw me at this youth and so did your Grandmother. I forgot you wouldn’t though.”**

**Callista’s eyebrow rose up.**

**“Oh right…Callista do you remember a Grandpa Obi or Grandpa Ben?”**

**Callista blinked.**

**“G-Grandpa Obi? Wait y-you mean you’re my GrandFather?! You’re Obi-Wan Kenobi?!”**

**Obi-Wan nodded and Callista’s jaw dropped in shocked. With a bright light Obi-Wan changed his look into his old man look. Callista though remembered slightly Obi-Wan holding her as a toddler. A tear rolled down from Callista’s left eye.**

**“Grandpa Obi! I-Your-I- I can’t believe you’re here! You’re dead though…”**

**“Oh I am Callista. Believe it or not you’re in the force realm.”**

**“I’m dead?!”**

**Obi-Wan chuckled.**

**“No, my will was able to bring you here. Callista, your Mother has been hiding things from you. It’s important that you know them. The time for hiding and running is over and you must know the truth. It upsets me that my daughter didn’t just tell you. It would have happened anyways.”**

**“What’s going on?”**

**“Callista, you’re a powerful force user. Your lightsaber skills aren’t the best but your abilities with the force are advance for someone your age. The issue though is that you don’t have enough training to fully control them. Your Mother had known this from when you were in her womb. I remember Alya being so tired because the force was acting up in her. Your Grandmother and I, knew something was special about you but couldn’t place it at first. Sadly we both were already gone though. Lord Vader had me dead and, your Grandmother had passed in her sleep like Grand Master Yoda.”**

**“Master Yoda is real?!”**

**“Yes, yes he was. The last person to see him alive was Master Luke Skywalker.”**

**Callista’s eyes widen at that. She remembered that Kylo was asking about him.**

**“Who’s Luke actually?”**

**“You’ll meet him in time Callista. For now though, I know you have questions. I can answer them for you.”**

**Callista let out a sign of relief after hearing that.**

**“Grandfather, Mother had said that my dreams as of late are actually visions. I don’t understand how that’s possible. She said that it’s the family gift as well…”**

**“It’s true Callista, apparently the Buir bloodline has been gifted with Force Sight. The force has awaken as of late Callista and that has awoken your abilities. Callista when you mix your emotions with your force abilities, it is amplified by a lot. That’s why I believe that the Jedi originally didn’t want us to use our emotions. They could possibly lead to the dark side and destruction. Your Mother didn’t train you because she believed with lack of training it wouldn’t develop. She sent you to Maz also for this reason. It’s not because your Mother didn’t love you; she was trying to do what she thought was best for you.”**

**Obi-Wan looked at his Granddaughter. Callista, he can tell was on the verge of breaking down crying. She bit her lip trying to keep herself calm.**

**“What is with Kylo Ren and myself? I can hear him calling out to me, I can feel his emotions. Grandfather this is so strange. I have never felt that with any of the other Jedi or Sith I’ve came across over the years.”**

**Obi-Wan’s left eyebrow popped up.**

**“Curious.” He said.**

**“I know tell me about it…Grandfather, I’m scared. I don’t know what to do and now this all of this it makes it worse. Part of me wants to run but I know I can’t. I heard a voice asking to save Kylo. Save him from what or who? Grandfather please…please help me. It seems that I can’t trust my Mother and I dunno if I can trust the others for that matter. It hurts knowing that I really can’t say that I know who I am.”**

**“Callista, we all can say that we don’t know who we truly are. We have to trust in our feelings and in the force. You need to find yourself because I don’t and won’t have all the answers nor your Mother. Trust in yourself Callista! Do what you feel is right but be careful of everyone.”**

**The world started to blur around Callista.**

**“What’s going on!?”**

**“Our time is up for now. I hope to be able to talk to you soon.”**

**“Grandfather no please! I don’t want to go back yet. I have so many questions!”**

**Obi smiled at her.**

**“Soon Callista soon.”**

Meanwhile…

 

The storm was pouring down and Callista’s body was on the ground. Kylo and the others had found from Shadow Jedi’s temple from one of their informants. Phasma stood by Kylo’s side as stroomtroopers surrounded them, trying to make sure Kylo wouldn’t get harmed. Kylo could see the stone temple several yards away from the group.

 

“Sir! I believe I see the girl.” One of the Stormtroopers pointed out.

 

Kylo broke away from the group and sprinted over to Callista. Kylo picked up Callista into his arms and her body moved as she was still out of it.

 

“Sir, is she alive?” Phasma asked.

 

“She is; she’s knocked out.” Kylo replied looking at the temple.

 

“Do we go in?” Another Stormtrooper asked.

 

“I do, stay out here.”

 

“But sir!” Phasma went to protest.

 

“They won’t dare to hurt me with one of their own in my arms.”

 

Phasma felt reluctant to allow her Commander to go alone. Slowly she nodded and nodded at the rest of her troops to fall back. Kylo walked off this Callista in his arms. She may have been knocked out but her body was shaking. She was soaked from the rain and this upset Kylo. He couldn’t pin point why though. The storm wasn’t letting up though, it served in his mind a warning to the Shadow Jedi that he was coming. A flash of lighting illuminated the sky as he got to the door. Kylo didn’t have time to think as the door opened by itself. That was from a force move from inside of the temple. Kylo stepped in and looked around, taking in the site.

 

“We have been expecting you Kylo Ren.” Palarus spoke from the doorway to the hallway.

 

“Where are the rest of you?” Kylo asked.

 

“They’re-CALLISTA!”

 

Palarus started to run over to the two but was frozen by Kylo.

 

“Lead me to the rest of them.”

 

Palarus nodded, not wanting to cost Callista’s life turned and walked down the hallway. Kylo followed her closely. Another flash of lightning illuminated the hallway and a rumble a thunder filled it. Kylo could tell that Palarus was tensed; the thoughts of the Shadow Jedi weren’t loud like Hux. They were quiet and guarded.

 

“Ayla…” Kylo heard Palarus as they entered the council room.

 

Kylo as Palarus sat in her chair. He looked over and saw that the rest where gone but the two women. Ayla rose from her chair and Kylo was ready to pounce on her mind. Anything to get them on his side, he was willing to do. Once Ayla looked at Kylo, her face turned pale.

 

“Lord Ren.”

 

Kylo didn’t speak.

 

“I am Alya Buir, the leader of the Shadow Jedi here on Lunox. Welcome to our temple.”

 

Kylo already knew that this was Callista’s Mother just from the colour drain of her skin. But Callista had her Mother’s eyes.

 

“May I ask why Callista was out in this storm alone?”

 

“She had left; I sent the others out to search for her.”

 

That was partly true. Yes they were searching for Callista but the other part was that Alya wanted them away from the temple and somewhere safe on Lunox. She wasn’t about to let her order get whipped out by Kylo Ren, the famous Jedi Killer. Alya knew also that there were other orders of grey Jedi out there and in her heart, she had to keep them all safe.

 

“Palarus…leave us.”

 

“Grand Master Buir, I don’t-”

 

“Go Palarus, go tell the others Callista is safe.”

 

Alya gave Palarus a look with sadness and goodbye. Alya knew that she could be killed by Kylo and in a way this was her goodbye to her apprentice. Palarus had to remove herself from the area before she could think twice about staying. Kylo watched as she exited, the doors shutting behind her. Kylo quickly turned to Alya and started to probe her mind.

 

“To what do I owe the visit of the famous Knight of Ren to this temple?”

 

“It’s simple; the Supreme Leader wants the Shadow Jedi to help us.”

 

“You already know the answer Ren. We will never join you; this isn’t our fight and we will never allow someone as corrupted as Snoke to win!”

 

Kylo lifted his right arm and Alya flew over to him. He was force choking her but not as much pressure as normal. Kylo was at least a man of his word…for the most part.

 

“Now, now, you know you don’t have a choice. I mean I know what you know about Callista.”

 

“You don’t know anything!”

 

“Oh yes I do, you know for you being the Grand Master of this place, you can’t guard your mind like Callista can. Alya, in all honestly how would you feel about me telling her the truth? Like how she is so powerful that I, that the Supreme Leader can feel it in the force. That you sent her away because you didn’t know how to deal with her; that you’d figure that this would all go away. Alya, you didn’t want us to find her fearing that we’d take her away and turn her Sith. Or the truth about her…”

 

A flash crossed into Kylo’s mind. A young Alya was sitting on Obi Wan’s lap. Selena walked over to the two and a smile crossed onto her face. Alya jumped up and down on Obi’s lap now and Selena picked her up. The two laughed and Kylo was forced out of her mind.

 

“Think I can’t guard now?!”

 

“You…does she know?”

 

“No she doesn’t, she doesn’t know anything about any of this. I won’t allow you to hurt my daughter by telling her!”

 

“You won’t stop us! You should join or stay out of the way. I can’t believe that the daughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Selena Buir is a coward! I guess that’s your family though. I mean Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t defeat Darth Vader and lost his life from it. As for Selena, no one knows what happened to her. Such a pity isn’t it Alya, that your cowardice could kill your own daughter. I promise unlike you, I’ll train Callista and show how powerful she can be. She’ll stand by my side and we’ll take over the galaxy!”

 

Kylo let go of her and Alya dropped to the ground. Callista slowly woke up and she opened her eyes to see that Kylo was holding her close to his chest. Alya got up and noticed her daughter awake finally.

 

“Calli!” Alya said.

 

“Mother…Kylo?” Callista asked.

 

“You’re awake.” Kylo answered.

 

Callista slid out of Kylo’s arms. She looked at the mask man and then to her Mother.

 

“Mother…I talked to Grandfather.”

 

“How he’s dead? You didn’t see his force ghost.”

 

“He brought me to the otherside. Mother…how could you not tell me?! How could you keep all these secret!? How could I trust you or the others for that matter?! You thought exiling me that it wouldn’t matter? Grandfather is upset at you for all of this. My powers could have killed someone if I wasn’t trained right. My lightsabers skills suck because of how excel my force skills are supposed to be. I…I know that you care but what you did was careless! To think that I could be responsible for something I couldn’t control because you couldn’t and wouldn’t help me leader.

 

“You call yourself leader of the Shadow Jedi, when you can’t even be honest with us! With your own child! I had a feeling that there was something different about me but…this?! This changes everything and really I’m not sure what I should do.

 

“My dead Grandfather had to tell me the truth. Honestly when were you going to tell me?! When you were on your death bed? Or how about never? It hurts so much to know that you were keeping this from me. And why? You say it was to protect me, to keep me safe from the Sith, the First Order. But part me of doesn’t believe that. I really don’t! When Obi had told me this what did you think would happen? That I wouldn’t bring it up?!

 

“Mom…I can’t believe you would do this to me. To know that I’m so in tuned with the force that I would be pushed for it. Gods I feel like I’m going to be sick. You know, I’m trying to so hard right now not to lost control. Mother, I should have known though. When Kylo was trying to get into my mind I felt so angry. It made my abilities to be stronger… Why would you treat me like an outcast? I’m your daughter!

 

“I thought that you loved me, that you would do anything to keep me safe but I was wrong. Ever since Father die trying to keep us safe…I knew something was wrong. You changed. You changed so much I couldn’t tell who you were anymore! In all honesty I deserve the truth! So what is it Mother!? What is Grand Master Jedi Alya, what’s the real reason you did this to us? To me!?” Callsta cried out.

 

Kylo could feel that her heart was in malice and sorrow. Tear slipped from her eyes as she felt like vomiting from all her emotions. Callista’s body was shaking horribly and Kylo stood watching the two. He knew not to interfere and that Callista needed this. But he knew she was right, she deserved the truth.

 

“I’m sorry…” Alya spoke.

 

“You’re sorry!? Sorry isn’t going to bring back all the years I was on that planet when I could have been with you training!” Callista yelled.

 

“I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you. I figured maybe, just maybe if I sent you away that your powers would dimish and that you wouldn’t have this stress on you. Callista…I’m sorry for all of this. I know it wouldn’t make up for what has happened either.”

 

Callista turned to Kylo.

 

“Unlike you Mother, I’m about to do something that is right…Kylo, I have to ask if I trained under you would Snoke leave the Shadow Jedi alone?”

 

“Callista no!”

 

Callista ignored her Mother and Kylo smirked.

 

“To find about all of this, I’m certain he will. Callista, I accept this agreement.”

 

Callista could tell her Mother became heartbroken. Callista though had no regrets about this though. If it meant sacrificing herself to keep the others safe so be it. She wasn’t about to run from all of this. No on the contrary she was going to embrace this. Callista turned to her Mother with her face. Alya could see her torn look in her eyes and Alya nodded at her.

 

“I will allow Callista to visit you. I know she thinks of you highly still.” Kylo said to the Grand Master.

 

“Alright.” Alya replied.

 

“Good bye.” Callista said with a sad tone.

 

Callista’s turned fully and walked away with Kylo behind her. Callista put the hood of her cloak up and felt Kylo put his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him. Callista looked up at him wanting to ask him about whatever was going on between the two.

 

“I have no idea.” He answered.

 

“Hey, no reading my thoughts.” Callista said.

 

Kylo didn’t reply and Callista could hear that the storm was letting up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

~Callista~

It has been one week since I basically sacrificed myself to keep the Shadow Jedi safe. My body felt so heavy and tired from all the training seeing how Kylo Ren was pushing my saber skills. To say the least, he was testing my emotions. At times I’ve wanted to take him down a peg or two but I kept my emotions in check. Right now the two of us were in one of the training rooms. Kylo had has helmet off and I was on the defense, blocking his lightsaber attack. The red of his cross saber mixed with my purple and black core saber, giving off a majestic light. His eyes, cold as stone and focused into mine, I wasn’t backing down, though.

 

“Quit resisting! You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force.” Kylo roars.

 

“I do not!” I yell at him.

 

I force jumped back, feeling myself tremble with anger. I took in a breath trying to control myself. Kylo came running at me and I meet up with him and block his swing.

 

“Let go Callista, allow yourself to use your emotions.” He tells me.

 

“No! I won’t!” My voice sounding angry.

 

Kylo kicked me in the abdomen and I fall to the floor. I quickly scramble up and let out a loud scream of anger causing Kylo to try to steady himself. I knew what I was doing and that was a force scream. They would say that it was involuntary but I, on the other hand, don’t believe that. Usually, a force scream was a scream, of strong frustration, rage, or grief, emitted through the Force. Kylo tried to keep himself up but I could tell he was slipping slowly. I throw my lightsaber and Kylo jumped over it. I tackle him causing his cross-saber to fly from his hands. Again I look into his eyes and I couldn’t help but blush. There was something about-

 

No…I couldn’t think like this. Vision or not, I wasn’t about to let this happen. Kylo took notice of this and rolled us over. His lightsaber came flying into his right hand and he placed it up to my neck. I could feel the heat from it.

“You need to focus on the battle or I could have killed you right now.” He said causing me to feel his breath.

 

“Get off me.” I said coldly.

 

Kylo did and I got to my feet, right arm extended my saber flew into it. I deactivated it just wanting to leave the room. My body was beyond sore right now and I mentally felt numb. It was close to going on auto piolet. I really didn’t want to do anymore but I knew Kylo would want to keep going. I turn away to walk out of the room.

 

“Callista.” I hear Kylo say.

 

“What?”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Away that’s where. I’m out of it.”

 

I felt my body freezing in place. I rolled my eyes knowing Kylo was using his force hold.

 

“I didn’t dismiss you.”

 

“You’re not my Master! You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

 

He slowly released the hold and I sprint out of there the best that I could. But my mind had put me on autopilot and it was moving to where I wanted to go. My mind, on the other hand, was thinking something different. My mind was wracking with questions about Kylo and what the force was trying to do with us. It seemed like I’m supposed to save him by loving him. I…I couldn’t love him. He’s the enemy and I convinced myself that I was a prisoner here.

 

“Flowing through all, there is balance. There is no peace without a passion to create. There is no passion without peace to guide. Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act. Power blinds without the serenity to see. There is freedom in life. There is purpose in death. The Force is all things and I am the Force.” I said silently to myself, over and over again.

 

When my mind returned to normal, I had found myself in Kylo’s shower. He was insisting when it came to my quarters. I guess he wanted to keep an eye on me or something. I didn’t care, though; I wasn’t going to escape like last time. But what I needed to do was find a way to get a hold of Maz. She’s probably worried something bad has happened to me.

 

Oh, little did she know she was right…

 

The water pelted on me and it made my soreness vanish slightly. I let out a breath and tipped my head back, getting my hair wet. My eyes close trying to focus on anything but here. My eyes saw nothing but darkness at first but slowly I started to see a figure out in the distance.

 

_“Hello?” I asked._

_“Hello Callista didn’t know you thought about me all the time.”_

_Kylo…_

_“What are you doing here?!”_

_“You came to me and not the other way around.”_

_I rolled my eyes and saw him step out of the darkness. To me, though this felt wrong, I wasn’t supposed to be here and I shivered from the coldness from the area. Kylo was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. His helmet was off and our eyes were watching each other._

_“Where are you?” Kylo asked._

_“Your room.”_

_“You mean our room.”_

_“Sure whatever.”_

_Kylo walked up to me and touched my face gently. My eyes shut gently as I actually could feel the warmth come from him. I breathe sharply and hear him chuckle from that. I wanted to slap him for this and I mean all of it. For taking me away from my friends and family, for finding me, for taking over Lunox and for playing with me._

_“You came to me, I didn’t come to you.”_

_“I don’t understand.”_

_“Get out of the shower, you’re freezing.”_

I felt like I got slapped back into my own reality. The water turned cold and my body was shivering. I couldn’t remember how much time has passed but I quickly got out. I snagged the towel and tried to get warm as fast as I could. I heard a knock at the door and knew who it was.

 

Kylo…

 

“Yes?” I asked.

 

“I left you some sleepwear at the door.”

I blinked in surprise.

 

“Thank you Kylo.” I replied.

 

I walk over to the door, opening it a jar and feeling around for them. I felt a soft fabric and snatched it like a piece of meat. I shut the door once again and looked at the clothing. It was a nightgown was grey with black and red lace on top of it. The fabric felt like silk but it wasn’t…maybe nylon. I slipped it on and tossed the towel into a bin and walked out. A sigh escaped my lips and I looked around the room. Kylo wasn’t there and it made me wonder where he was. I didn’t hear his voice changer and for some reason, it bothered me.

 

Maybe I was expecting him to be here but I guess he had somewhere else to be.

 

~Kylo~

Hux needs to shut up! I hear him talk and it’s annoying. It’s like nails on a chalkboard and all I’d love to do is stick my lightsaber through his heart. If he has one that is. For all, I know he’s just a heartless bastard who loves to talk smack about me and not be able to back it up.

 

Being in the theater where Snoke would appear should have made me feel at ease. It didn’t though because of Hux. I hated him so much that if I was Callista, this ship would be broken into nothingness. I was trying to keep calm but that wasn’t working right.

 

“What’s wrong Ren?”

 

I didn’t say anything. It was his way of taunting me. I just wanted to get this all over with before Hux would have my lightsaber up his ass. This guy is going to die by my hands one day! That I can promise the whole galaxy.

 

The bluish white light pours down and Snoke was shown in front of us.

 

“General Hux, Kylo Ren.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke, I believe we have wasted time with Kylo’s obsession with this girl.”

 

“She is not an obsession Hux.”

 

I barred my teeth ready to attack like a rabid dog but I couldn’t do a thing. Hux smirked and I mentally tapped in my head waiting to be able to get out of here.

 

“She is not Hux, Callista is a powerful force user like Ren here,” Snoke told him.

 

Now it was my turn to smirk.

 

“She still resists thought. I’ve been trying to get to her but she refuses like a stubborn child. I’m not sure what all I can do. She won’t give into her true potential at all. Fear from her past is holding her back.” I told Snoke.

 

I hear Snoke hum lightly.

 

“Instead of combat training maybe force training. Get her to open enough to you Ren and then maybe she’ll give in.”

 

“She was willing to sacrifice herself to keep the Shadow Jedi safe. Supreme Leader, I thank you for your guidance and I hope this works.”

 

I hear Hux scoff.

 

“What is the matter, General Hux?” Snoke asked.

 

“I still say this is a waste of time. We need to be looking for the map to Skywalker! What is this girl really going to do for the First Order?! She doesn’t agree with our views nor is she willing to help us. I say that we get rid of her as soon as possible. Kylo Ren doesn’t need any more distractions-”

 

“You think you know everything don’t you!” I yell at him.

 

“I know what is best for the First Order and I know that-”

 

“Enough!” Snoke roared.

 

I guess we both forgot he was there for a moment. We turn back to him and wait to see what he would say.

 

“Ren, work with the girl. Hux, don’t worry about what we have planned. Just keep working on Star Killer Base.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Hux said.

 

I nodded and Snoke vanished. I turned and left without letting Hux catch up to me. I wasn’t going to allow him the luxury of an argument. I was ready to go back to my quarters and try to sleep. That is easier said than done seeing how nightmares haunt me with each person I slaughter. I don’t think Hux being added to the list would bother me that bad.

 

“Ren!” He yelled.

 

I, ignored him trying to press forward. But out of the corner of my eye I see Callista scampering down a hallway. This made me turn on my feet and head to where she was going. Callista was looked around to see if anyone was following her and she stepped into the shadows.

 

_“Wonder where she’s going.”_

 

I sighed and kept going trying to also avoid Hux. I could sense he was still searching for me after I had lost him. I could thank Callista for this and my mind told me to keep up with her. I could see her turning down another hallway and I stayed to the shadows as well.

 

“Where is it?” I hear her mutter to herself.

 

I shut my eyes and focus on maybe, just maybe I could reach her the same way she did me.

 

_“Callista?” I asked._

_I felt like I was being pulled in like the light trying to get me back. Callista stood in front of me with shock in her eyes._

_“What are you doing?!” She yelled._

_“Where are you going?”_

_“To find a communicator; I have someone who is worried about me.”_

_“Get to our room now!”_

_My voice echoed loudly and Callista didn’t move. I slowly walked over to her and touch her hand. Callista looked up at me and blinked. Her face blushing as she tries to pull away. The pull was a weak one at that, though. It wasn’t like she was trying at all and I felt us both being snapped back._

Hux was gone and I was thankful for that. I was actually touching Callista’s hand. She wasn’t resisting and her shield was down; I could have searched her mind but I didn’t take the chance. I turn on the balls of my feet with her in tow. Callista followed me without question and I was confused on what was going on. Why was she like this right now?

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Do you have a communicator?”

 

I sigh not understanding why she needed one. I figured maybe because she has only been here about a week she couldn’t find it. I wasn’t about to allow her to find one because she could try to contact the Resistance. I couldn’t help but to look at Callista though…grey was her colour, it suits her like the moon. Callista smirked at me and I think I knew I was busted.

 

“Grey’s my colour?”

 

“Stay out of my head.”

 

“Now you know the feeling!” Callista laughed.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine, still extremely sore. You don’t take it easy on me, though. I swear it’ll take about a month for me to fully be okay.”

 

“You’re my-”

 

“Don’t finish that sentence. Where were you?”

 

“Putting up with Hux and meeting with the Supreme Leader…I have to ask, what do you think of Hux?”

 

“Um…Hux? Which one is he again?”

 

“The ginger.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Callista had stopped and in turn that made me stop. I could tell she was in though and she slowly she shut her eyes. Sparks, I felt sparks flowing through me but not painful ones. These tickled like the light side once upon a time. I wanted to let go of her hand but I couldn’t. Her breathing started to get heavy and I was wondering what she was trying to do.

 

“Callista? What are you doing?”

 

Her face started to contort into pain.

 

“Callista!”

 

She let out a loud scream and her eyes jolt open, If I wasn’t holding her hand she would have been on the floor.

 

“I…why…” Callista couldn’t get a sentence out.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” I asked.

 

She snatched her hand back and slowly shook off whatever happened.

 

“I don’t get it; I figured maybe I could do that thing but I couldn’t connect to Hux. What the hell, I don’t understand. Why you?! Why does it seem since I wanted to go back to Lunox you found me. I don’t understand in all honesty why I’m so damn special! I’m just a normal grey Jedi from a planet that people don’t understand. This is your entire fault! If it wasn’t for you finding me, none of this would have happened. I wouldn’t have had to basically sacrifice myself to keep the others safe, my body feels so much in pain that my mind has to compensate for it. This whole week has been a blur and I can’t remember really anything. All I want is to go home or get a hold of my friend!

 

“I never asked for this Ren! Now I have all this new info and I’m not sure what to do with it! I have no idea what you or the First Order or Snoke or even the Force has planned for me. I am not a pawn; I will not be used as some type of weapon. I am not a Sith or a Jedi, I am grey! This whole thing isn’t our fight till the force tells us.

 

“Snoke whispered into your ears that I’m something special or something. I sure as hell don’t feel like it Kylo. No, I feel like if I let my emotions go that you all would use me to kill people against my will. You guys want to turn me into a monster, some mindless sheep killing machine that won’t stop until the First Order rules.”

 

I could see Callista’s eyes having a fire in them.

 

“Callista, the Supreme-”

 

“No!”

 

She hit me with a hell of a right jab and I stumble back. Callista jumped on me and went to take another swing. I grabbed her fist and held it in my hand. I could feel her left leg lifting up. She was going to hit me in the nuts or ribs. I quickly flipped us over and I couldn’t help but smirk. I could tell that Callista was feeling the anger. I wanted her to embrace her emotions and accept her powers.

 

“Get off me!” She roars.

 

“Callista, embrace it!” I whisper in her ear.

 

“Kylo stop! Please don’t make me do this.” Her voice breaks.

 

I blinked as a tear slid down her cheek. I slowly got off of her and helped her up.

 

Thwack!

 

I stumbled back and damn Callista hit me hard. Callista turned on the balls of her feet and she walked off. I sighed loudly and go to catch up with her. Callista, I could tell was getting annoyed right now. The emotion was gone from her and I could tell she was heading for our room…my quarters. Whatever I can call it now.

 

When we get there both Callista and I enter the room. Callista walked over to her cot that she insisted on having. I sat on my bed and looked at her as I took my helmet off.

 

“Do you see why you need to stop being so damn stubborn?” I told her.

 

“Shut up.” She replied pulling a book from under it.

 

I rolled my eyes.

 

“Mature.”

 

“Calling the pot, kettle, black?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Your tantrums. Each time you had one Hux or Phasma had to get me to calm you down. Seriously do I have that effect on you?”

 

“No! I need to set an example for you.”

 

Callista rolled her eyes.

 

“Bullcrap! You said for me to use my emotions and yet you come up with that piss poor excuse!”

 

“You are my-”

 

“Don’t you say it Ren or so help me!”

 

“Or so help you what? You going to let go and try to kill me?”

 

Callista blinked and turned away from me. I have no idea if what I had said upset her or not. Right now though I didn’t care. One thing I can tell you about Callista is that she’s really stubborn, not stubborn as in bratty child, but stubborn with her belief in herself. If she would only give into the power of the dark side, she’d be more powerful and I’d rule the galaxy with her. The damn grey Jedi though… they corrupted her and sent her away from the force. I would never allow that to happen to her. Callista is so powerful like me. I can sense the pain and suffering in her heart that she would never expel to the world.

 

“You’re in pain.”

 

“What give you that idea?”

 

“You’re just like me Callista. Our families abandoned us and left us to survive alone. For me though Snoke found me and showed me the way. Callista, let me help you. If you open up to me and allow me to train you; you could find your place in the force like I found mine.”

 

Callista placed her book down and got into bed.

 

“Good night Kylo.”

 

“Good night Callista.”

 

~Normal point of view~

Later that night Callista had felt that something was wrong. She was dreaming of home but was quickly snapped out it. Callista was groggy but she had to pull herself up. Callista could hear Kylo grunting in his sleep. That woke her up right away and she could see him thrashing about. This was the first that she could remember seeing him like this.

 

Callista got up from her cot and walked over to him. Kylo’s face was scrunched up in pain and Callista was surprised. To see the powerful Ren like this was foreign to her. Callista sighed and shook him lightly.

 

“Ren.”

 

Nothing and Callista rolled her eyes.

 

“Ren!”

 

Callista yelled louder, shaking Kylo to get him to wake up. Kylo was still trapped in his sleep and Callista took in a deep breath.

 

“Kylo!” She force screamed.

 

Kylo instantly woke up and turned to Callista.

 

“Callista?” He asked.

 

“You alright?”

 

Kylo didn’t say anything but Callista on the other hand was shoving Kylo over. Kylo woke up from that and Callista got into bed with him. Kylo at first was confused but read her thoughts fast. He nodded and moved up a bit more. Callista had a feeling that she would end up being up all night making sure he didn’t kill her in her sleep.

 

“Nightmares?” Callista asked.

 

Kylo nodded.

 

“Of all the people I’ve killed over the years.”

 

“Yeah that’ll do it…”

 

Kylo turned to Callista.

 

“What about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“Do you have nightmares?”

 

Callista didn’t answer him at first. But she did nod. Who didn’t have them? Everyone has them at least once in their life time. Callista thought didn’t want to share what hers were though. She wasn’t sure if she could trust Kylo or not yet.

 

“You can.” He whispered.

 

“How?”

 

“I’m not sure…search your feelings though.”

 

Callista took in a breath and she started to tremble.

 

“Don’t be afraid.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You are; I can tell it with your body language. Here there isn’t anything to fear, I assure you. I know Callista you don’t trust Snoke or the First Order but you can trust me.”

 

“I…I can’t Kylo. I’m sorry, just I dunno if I should or I should be sharing things. You could use them-”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Yes I do, look what you did last week!”

 

A twang of pain rang out in her voice.

 

“I thought you were over this.”

 

“For Gods sakes! You really thought I was?! Kylo, I don’t forget easy and that’s the same with forgiveness.”

 

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

 

Callista threw her arms into the air and nearly let out a scream of anger.

 

“I’m not telling you!”

 

Kylo chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“I’m not telling you!” Kylo mocked.

 

Callista couldn’t help but to smile, she turned over and could feel Kylo breathing on her. He was lying close to her.

 

“Good night Callista.”

 

Callista felt at ease for some reason.

 

“Good night Kylo.”


End file.
